Mal día
by Amaikurai
Summary: No había sido un buen día, pero nada como una pequeña cita con su novio para levantarle el ánimo. AltoTeru.


¡Hola! Este es la primera vez que escribo sobre idols. Este es un regalo para Keni, quien adora el AltoTeru y para que negarlo, yo también. Lamento si los personajes estan algo fuera de su personalidad solo los conzco muy poco, pero investigue sobre ellos UvU

 **Titulo:** Mal día

 **Pareja:** AltoTeru.

 **Resumen:** No había sido un buen día, pero nada como una pequeña cita con su novio para levantarle el ánimo.

 **Advertencia:** OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Marginal #4 obviamente no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _¿Por qué?_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Había ensayado toda la tarde anterior, se supone que para este punto sus movimientos y su voz debían sincronizar pero siempre tropezaba en la misma línea, pues al dar el giro rápido hacia el público su voz flanquera unas décimas de segundo. Decimas muy importantes para él.

—Pero si te está saliendo perfecto, Teruma—animó Atom, quien extrañamente no estaba haciendo tanto alboroto como usualmente hacía, sino más bien ensayo tranquilo junto con su grupo.

—Mi voz tiembla levemente cuando quiero mantener el equilibrio—admitió ligeramente avergonzado y frustrado de que su práctica aun no fuera suficiente. ¿Y si disminuía la velocidad? No, eso afectaría su sincronización con los demás.

—Bueno chicos, esto es suficiente por hoy—. Un aplauso cortó llamo la atención de todos, al mismo tiempo que Yue hacía su aparición por la puerta principal—. Gracias por su trabajo mañana continuaremos en donde se quedaron.

Teruma giró su cabeza hacia la ventana notando que ya casi había anochecido, ¿tan tarde se habían quedado?

—Que bien, ya estaba cansado de ver repetirse el mismo movimiento—se quejó Eru a lo que Teruma frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Ah, no me refería a ti, Teru, decía todo en general…

—Está bien, espero que mañana si pueda hacerlo mejor.

—Lo harás—intervino Alto sonriendo a lo que Teruma correspondió con un ligero sonrojo cuando recibió una suave palmada en su cabeza.

Cada uno de ellos partió a su respectiva casa siendo llevados por uno de los agentes. No obstante, Alto se negó amablemente la invitación excusándose con que debía comprar ciertos materiales para un proyecto siendo Teruma quien se ofreció a acompañarlo. Por suerte las tiendas no estaban lejos de donde ensayaban y siempre podían tomar el autobús de regreso pues vivían para la misma dirección.

Ambos sabían que esa era una forma de salir juntos sin que los demás lo supieran, siempre y cuando se disfrazaran para evitar ser encontrado por los molestos paparazis. Al ser invierno ocultar su identidad no era algo complicado pues un gorro y una bufanda hacían un buen trabajo escondiendo a ambos _idols._

— ¿Estas bien? —. Alto rompió el silencio entre ambos, trayendo al más bajo de vuelta al mundo real.

—Oh, si—asintió ligeramente decaído. Estaba preocupado de que estos errores pudieran afectarlo a futuro. ¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

—No deberías sobre pensarlo tanto, simplemente déjate llevar.

—Lo intento, pero es más difícil de lo que parece…

Alto no respondió a aquello y siguió caminando. Quizá en el fondo él también creía que no podría hacerlo y solamente lo estaba animando porque era su obligación como pareja. De la nada, chocó contra algo, dándose cuenta que era la espalda de su novio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? —. Cuestionó confundido, pues eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Espera aquí, ya regreso.

Y sin dejarle responder Alto se alejó a pasó veloz entre las personas dejándolo solo en medio de la acera, por suerte aun había unos establecimientos abiertos y luz, así como algunas personas transitando por el lugar. Teruma suspiro, recordando el mal día que había tenido. Se recargo ligeramente en el pequeño barandal que separaba la acera de la calle por donde pasaban los carros y se hundió en sus pensamientos ideando un plan para mejorar en poco tiempo.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, aunque no creía que fuese mucho cuando un grupo de jóvenes de su edad se acercaron. ¿Acaso lo habrían descubierto? Se cubrió el rostro con la bufanda y aunque el sol de había ocultado no se quitó sus lentes, al menos el gorro cubria su cabello.

—Hola, ¿qué hace alguien tan adorable como tú en una noche tan solitaria como ésta? —saludó uno de los chicos cortando la distancia entre ambos. Teruma retrocedió ligeramente, queriendo esconder su identidad. Quizá le hablaban a alguien más.

—No seas tímida, preciosa—. Otro de ellos le cerró el paso y el tercero cubrió su única salida. Se encontraba totalmente rodeado. Espera, ¿acababan de llamarle preciosa? Lo estaban confundiendo con una chica de nuevo…

Rodó los ojos acostumbrado a esa clase de trato, ¿por qué la gente seguía confundiéndolo? Estaba a punto de responderle cuando inesperadamente uno de ellos fue empujado.

—Oye, ¡¿qué te pasa?! —Se quejó el extraño a su izquierda cuando vio a su amigo ser lanzado lejos. Sin embargo sus palabras se detuvieron al ver al recién llegado. Su mirada era fría y sin vida, penetrando en el alma de cada uno de ellos.

—Creo que son ustedes quienes tienen un problema—pronunció fríamente, su voz cargada de una amenaza tangible. Los chicos se limitaron a temblar ligeramente cohibidos por la extraña aura y peligrosa que percibían.

—Eres tu quien se metió con los chicos equivocados…

Probablemente quiso mostrar su valentía pero el temblor en su voz lo delataba. Pronto sus amigos adoptaron una pose de pelea. Sí, estaba seguro todo iba a ponerse feo. Pero no podía permitirlo, si lo hacían causarían un escándalo y traerían problemas el resto de la empresa.

—Detente, Alto-kun. No pelees—. Teruma se acercó a su pareja tomándolo del brazo para así evitar una tragedia.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron los chicos escucharon la delicada, suave y… ¿varonil? voz del dulce ángel que llamó su atención. Siendo todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban.

— ¡Es un chico!

—Bah, que estafa.

—Mejor vámonos, no vale la pena un fenómeno como este.

Alto estaba a punto de levantar el puño, mas fue detenido una vez más por el castaño.

Para sorpresa de los dos, los problemáticos jóvenes se quejaron alejándose sin hacer un gran barullo, sin embargo dedicaron al castaño una que otra mirada de despreció acompañados de palabras peyorativas.

En cuanto se perdieron de su vista, Alto se giró hacia su pareja revisándolo.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada, verdad?

Alto reviso el rostro de Teruma en búsqueda de alguna herida.

—Estoy bien, Alto-kun. No me hicieron nada, solamente me confundieron. Otra vez…

Aunque eso era algo que común al mismo tiempo sentía una ligera tristeza cuando su masculinidad era puesta a prueba, ni hablar de que le resultaba algo verdaderamente incómodo.

—Mira, te traje esto—. Alto alzó una caja y al verlo los ojos del más bajo brillaron como dos estrellas.

—Son pasteles de arroz con fresas.

— ¡Mis favoritos! —exclamó el castaño con una gran sonrisa. Atrás quedo la confusión de su género y los errores en el ensayo. El simple gesto del azabache había iluminado su día, como recompensa beso la mejilla del más alto—. Gracias.

No le molestaba mostrar cariño en público, siendo confundido con una chica nadie veía raro que lo hiciera además sus identidades permanecían en incognito y no había muchas personas a su alrededor.

—Creí que eso te haría sentir mejor—confesó Alto con un ligero color rosado adornando sus mejillas—. Te veías tan preocupado por lograr la coreografía que quería animarte un poco.

—Gracias, en serio, Alto-kun— sonrió, a lo que Alto correspondió reconfortándolo con una ligera caricia.

—Volvamos a casa antes de que se haga más tarde. Además puedes comer los pasteles cuando llegues.

—Eso hare sin dudas.

Comenzando una conversación amena de como Teruma podría lograr el giro sin perder la voz, caminando al lado del otro hacía la parada del bus.

De regreso a su hogar, en el autobús, Teruma miró a su lado a Alto quien se recargaba sobre su hombro cansado por el día largo que tuvieron, después observo la caja sobre sus piernas y una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Tal vez no todo ese día había sido del todo malo.

* * *

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado. Con todo mi lof para Kinith (?) UwU**


End file.
